Hotel
by Phoenix Coconut Icing
Summary: You'll have to read to find out what happens! Ch. 3 up! RoyxEd Please R&R!
1. Chaptero Numbero Uno

Chapter Numero Uno

After a long day of paperwork and conferences, Edward Elric decided that it was time for some "me time". So he left the Classical Hotel and headed for the beach right behind it.

"Ah finally, some time to myself." Edward thought to himself as he walked. He spotted a pool of water surrounded by rocks of different shapes, colors, and sizes and walked toward it. As he approached it he spotted a being that he did not recognize (like many other people) and he then entered the rock pool. The girl noticed him and said "hello there" and he replied "hey" in his 'not interested' voice. So as Edward sat there, he heard footsteps and he immediately got up and started walking. He didn't bother to look back because he almost immediately knew who it was – Mr. Colonel Roy Mustang – that wanted to talk to him about something and he didn't feel like talking because every time he heard that voice there were many thoughts running through his head.

"Hey Fullmetal!" The Colonel said while chasing Edward down the beach at 10:45 p.m.

"What do you want bastard?" Edward said while running.

"I just want inform you that everybody must have their key before 11:30 because that is when the information desk closes and then you'll have to sleep in the lobby or if someone is generous they will let you stay with them for the night." Roy said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward stopped and said.

"Just to inform you." Roy said as he walked back to the hotel and waved.

Edward rolled his eyes and headed back to the rock pool which happened to be a hot spring. After realizing that, Edward got back in the pool and saw one of the managers coming and immediately did what he was supposed to do in a hot spring, (1) because the water was too comfortable and he was to lazy to get out, and (2) there was nobody around to see anything…

"Hello young man." The person said.


	2. Chaptero Numbero Doso

Okay, here I am for another update… sorry if some of you were waiting.

**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, my mistake… I forgot to disclaim. Well I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because if I did (1) I would not be writing a fan fiction about it, (2) I would be trying to find Edward, because... well... uhhh... dammit I lost him again….

Onward now… march!

Chaptero Numero Dos - Stupid Phone---

After a couple hours of sleep, Edward wakes up to see a figure directly to the right of him. As his vision cleared, the young male saw the older male sitting next to him as Colonel Roy Mustang. _And I thought that I was having a good day… _Edward thought to himself. The colonel was sitting next to the younger alchemist all wet from rescuing him from the hot spring, before he drowned.

Unexpectedly, a strange feeling went through the pit of Edward's stomach as he saw Roy like this. _What is going on, is this some kind of teenage hormone? This is really fucked up… but very enjoyable at the same time.. _Edward thought as he drifted off.

"Hello there, Fullmetal… are you okay?" Roy asked as Edward woke up.

"Huh, where am I?" Edward said softly. "Who are… GET OFF OF ME!"

"God damn, why are you so hostile towards me?" Roy asked the younger male. "I just saved your life goddammit."

"Whatever, where am I?" Edward asked.

"In the lobby of the hotel." Roy said. "I'm going to call your brother to come and get you."

That is exactly what Roy did in a futile attempt to get rid of the little blonde male, but the only thing wrong was that Alphonse was sleeping… right there in the lobby because he lost his key (as did Edward). So Roy tried to call the rest of the office, but none of them answered, so, the first thing that came to his mind was to take Edward up to his room. As so he did.

----End Chapter 2----

Sneek Peek: Chapter 3 - Mortal Alliance

(**a/n**) I might not write this correctly because I just had some cake and drink… chapter three has the shonen-ai/yaoi., whatever you want to call it(i think suggestions are much obliged).

o----0

Oh, yes and if I might add, Edward **is **naked if any of you had questions. _**AND**_ (a special treat)Reviewers get to be evil housekeepers that get the two together! There it is, till next time!


	3. Chaptero Numero Treso

Kay now I am back with a very short update for all of you to read…

**Disclaimer:** I shall make it very easy for all of you to comprehend… and to help me welcome my special guest ALPHONSE!

Me: Al, do I own FMA?

Al: No…

Me: THERE YOU HAVE IT!

(**A/N**): Okay now that I got that necessity out we can start…

Chaptero Numero Treso – Fractions (I typed this at school)

The next morning-

Knock, knock

5 minutes later Knock, knock

2 ½ minutes later Knock, knock

0.625 minutes later KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Umm, Joy have you thought that they left?" Lucie asked.

"You know, you're right." Joy replied. "I mean it's 9:47 and their meeting started at what – 9:10?"

So Joy opened the door to the suite and the two girls went on to do their jobs – one in the bathroom and the other in the bedroom.

2 seconds later…

flash!

Joy ran into the bathroom where Lucie and shoved a small square in her face. "What is that?" Lucie asked.

"A picture." Joy said.

"Of what?" Lucie asked.

"You'll see…" Joy said.

3 seconds later… "OMFGLF!" Lucie yelled as Joy slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Why would you take a picture of that?" Lucie asked.

"Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce… that my friend is a Kodak moment. And if the current moment is a Kodak moment than take a split moment to get a Kodak to make the Kodak moment a moment that will be shared for the rest of our short, but meaningful moments that makes our lives so momentous! Also this specific Kodak moment can be a very crucial moment in the lives of to specific people, because if this specific Kodak moment is spread among the masses, then in one split moment those two specific individuals will be ruined and law suits will be fitted. Gosh, what would happen next, I couldn't imagine…" Joy said.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Lucie asked Joy from the bedroom.

"Yes that's what I thought…" Joy replied.

"Oh because I was to bust focusing on the kawaii-ness of it all…" Lucie said.

"You know what I noticed?" Joy asked Lucie.

"What?" Lucie asked to reply to Joy's question.

Joy walked over to the door and brought back the 'do not disturb' sign from the door. "Oh…" And they left the room with that.

-End-

(**A/N**): Well that wasn't really short… it was two pages on Word… Well 'till next time!


End file.
